Aber Warum?
by aChocoholic
Summary: Eine Geschichte die in der Zeit der Rumtreiber spielt, in der Zeit in der Lily soviel wissen wir rausfinden wird, dass sie mit Potter doch lieber ausgehen wird als mit dem Kraken. Habt Spaß :]
1. Einführung in einen Kopf

Severus Snape hatte Lily Evans schon immer fasziniert. Er war anders, merkwürdig, abstoßend. Wie ein blutrünstiger Zombie in einem Spielfilm von dem man trotzdem die Augen nicht abwenden kann.

Lily fand Psychologie sehr spannend. Wenn sie in den Sommerferien aus dem Internat nach Hause kam hatte sie sich angewöhnt sich weiterzubilden um ihr Allgemeinwissen zu vergrößern. Der Gedanke daran was sie alles verpasste dadurch, dass sie nicht auf eine öffentliche Schule ging, entsetzte sie. Sie konnte keine anderen Sprachen als Englisch, dass Bisschen was sie über Mathematik, Geographie und Politik wusste, war nur was sie vor ihrem elften Lebensjahr gelernt hatte. Eine Schande, das fanden auch ihre Eltern und nur finanzielle Probleme hielten sie davon ab ihre jüngste Tochter mit Fachliteratur und Privatlehrern zu überhäufen.

Stattdessen lieh sich Lily gleich von Beginn der wochenlangen Ferien Unmengen an Büchern in der Bibliothek aus und verschanzte sich mit ihnen in ihrem Zimmer. Geschützt vor ihrer überkritischen Schwester, ihrer aufdringlichen Mutter und dem scheinbar unkontrollierbaren Jähzorn des Vaters wog sie sich erst in Sicherheit wenn der Schlüssel im Schloss und ihre Nase sich im Buch befand.

Nach ihrem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei und mit fast sechzehn Jahren war Lily ungewöhnlich klug und intellektuell. Begierig nach allem was ihr mehr Wissen brachte, begeisterten sich Leute die sie nicht kannten zu erst für ihre strahlend grünen Augen die neugierig in die Welt blickten.

Sie las Freud und Thorndike, entsetzte sich über die Versuche Watsons und fühlte sich nach stunden-, tage- und wochenlangen Lektüren gebildet genug um es mit der unverständlichsten Person aufzunehmen die ihr, so meinte sie, bisher über den Weg gelaufen war.

Was war Severus Snapes Problem?

Was musste in ihm vorgehen, dass er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schreckliche Beleidigungen auf sie loslas?

Am Ende des fünften Schuljahrs, gleich nach den letzten Prüfungen hatte es einen Vorfall gegeben der Lilys Interesse angeregt hatte. Einer ihrer Mitschüler, James Potter, ein, in Lilys Augen, nerviger Macho der unverständlicherweise mit ihr besessen zu sein schien, hatte ihn vor allen Schülern bloßgestellt. Lily hatte eingegriffen, er hatte sie beleidigt.

Zuerst war sie entsetzt und beleidigt. Sie war Vertrauensschülerin, half jüngeren Schülern und war für alle eine beliebte Vertrauensperson. Und ja, da war sie stolz drauf. Und nun wagte es dieser unattraktive, ungepflegte Pöbel ihre Hilfe zu verweigern!

Doch der Ärger war der Neugier gewichen. Warum fragte ihr Herz ihr Gehirn, und dieses wollte nicht ruhen bis es die Antwort gefunden hatte.


	2. Morgens, 8 bis 9 Uhr

Ein Jahr.

Ein Jahre ihres Lebens, das, der durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung britischer Frauen nach, ungefähr 74 Jahre andauern würde, hatte sie in dieses Projekt investiert. Und was war dabei herausgekommen?

Fünf reich gefüllte Notizbücher.

Und sonst rein gar nichts. Sie wusste nun, dass Snape innerhalb seines eigenen Hauses kaum mehr Freunde hatte als außerhalb. Dass er Lehrern grade aus in die Augen starrte. Dass er nie, genau, nie!, mit seinem Stuhl gelangweilt vor und zurück wippte. Dass er morgens immer ein Glas Kürbissaft trank in dem er ein bisschen überlies. Dass er keine Lieblingssorte von Bertie Botts Bohnen hatte, weil er keine aß.

Aber verstehen tat sie ihn immer noch nicht und langsam schien es an der Zeit zu vergessen.

Wenn sie es nur nicht so hassen würde aufzugeben.

Lily hatte sich kaum verändert in den letzten zwei Jahren. Die Haare waren länger geworden, das Gesicht hübscher und die Figur weiblicher. Sie war weiterhin eine freundliche und respektierte Schülerin in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.

Ihr Vertrauensschülerzeichen hatte sie inzwischen gegen das der Schulsprecherin eingetauscht und ihren Schlafsaal gegen den Wohnbereich der Schulsprecher.

Das Schulsprechersein gefiel ihr weitaus weniger als sie all die Jahre lang angenommen hatte.

Das Jahr schien von Enttäuschungen nur so gefüllt zu sein.

Der neue Schulsprecher war James Potter, was eine ziemliche Überraschung für alle war. Über eine Woche lang hatte er Stichelein seiner Freunde und Mitschüler anhören müssen („Dumbledore ist _verrückt_ geworden!") und schien weitaus betroffener als Lily erwartet hatte.

_Noch _merkwürdiger war, wie er sie zu Beginn des Schuljahrs angeschaut hatte. Nicht wie üblich mit dieser - sicherlich spielerischen- Zuneigung sondern mit einem scheinbar fürchtend wartendem Blick, große haselnussbraune Augen die sie verfolgten und in denen sie nur große Fragezeichen erkennen konnte. Es machte sie absolut _verrückt_.

Die Verantwortung die Dumbledore auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatte schien sie zu erdrücken und Leben, eine Sportart die sie bisher immer mit Auszeichnungen gemeistert hatte wurde härter zu bewältigen als je zuvor.

Jeden Morgen, gleich nach dem Aufstehen machte sie den üblichen Gang zur Eulerei um von dort einen kurzen, immer gleichen, fragenden, bittenden Brief zu schicken.

„_Ist alles ok? Seit vorsichtig! Schickt bitte einen Brief zurück damit ich bescheid weiß. _

_Und seit achtsam. _

_Liebste Grüße,_

_Lily"_

Dann, nachdem sie sicher war, dass sie Eule weggeflogen war und am Vormittag ihr Elternhaus erreichen würde ging sie schnellsten zurück den Wohnbereich den sie mit James teilte und machte sich fertig.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche, die meistens, leider noch kalt war, weil sie einfach keine Zeit hatte auf warmes Wasser zu warten, trocknete sie sich mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch die Haare (obwohl Hanna immer sagte, dass diese die Haare kaputt machten), band sie zusammen, benutze etwas Abdeckstift wenn das Gesicht zu unrein aussah und zog sich vernünftig an. Auf den Umhang pinnte sie ihr Schulsprecher-Abzeichen (glänzte es noch nicht, musste das noch geändert werden). Fertig.

Kontrolldurchlauf.

Hausaufgaben zusammen, alle Bücher da? War das Tintenfass noch voll und die Federn noch gebrauchbar?

Ein letzter Blick durch ihren Raum ein entsetzter auf die Uhr und sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte die Treppe herunter.

Dort, im Wohnbereich, würde James stehen, wie immer mit wuscheligen Haaren, wie immer mit einem schiefen Grinsen und wie immer unglaublich, einfach _unglaublich_ nett anzusehen. Wie immer würde er da stehen. Wie jeden Morgen. War sie im halb 9 noch nicht unten würde er leise die Treppe hinaufgehen, einmal kurz mit den Knöcheln an das Kirschholz klopfen. Reagierte sie darauf würde er knapp die Uhrzeit durchgeben. Sagte sie nichts würde er die Prozedur wiederholen und dabei ihren Namen rufen. Höflich, leise zuerst, lauter, amüsierter zunächst.

Hanna sagte, sie wären wie ein altes Ehepaar.

Morgan sagte, dafür müsste Lily zu aller erst zu ihrer Liebe stehen.

Lily sagte ihnen, sie sollten sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten raushalten.

Hanna und Morgen lachten.

_Warum_ er das tat wusste sie nicht genau. Er wollte wohl nicht alleine nach unten gehen.

Aber merkwürdig war es doch, dass er schon etliche Male wegen ihr sein Frühstück hatte ausfallen lassen.

_Reden _taten sie darüber nie. Es war wie eine nie aufgestellte Vereinbarung. So einfach zu verstehen wie die Tatsache dass sie sich nicht über.. Sexualkrankheiten unterhielten. Sie taten es einfach nicht. Basta.

Von da an wurde der Tag härter. Zu erster der schweigsame Weg zum Frühstück, den sie beide ihn einer unangenehmen Stille verbrachten.

Es wäre Lily wirklich lieb gewesen morgens ein bisschen Auszeit zu haben, doch so war sie nur angespannt, konnte weder leise vor sich hinsummen noch ihre Schuhriemen zu binden, sollten sie sich öffnen (wie würde sie das auch anstellen? Fragen, ob er einen Moment warten könnte? Sie sprachen nicht! Oder einfach stehen bleiben? Unhöflich! Unhöflich!).

Oft genug wollte sie den Mund öffnen und ihm sagen, er müsste nicht warten. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab und sie würde vieles geben um herauszufinden was das sein könnte.

Sobald sie in der großen Halle angekommen waren gingen sie noch ein Stück zusammen in Richtung des Gryffindortisches, doch sobald sie an den Slytherins vorbei waren drehten sich Lilys Schritte um ein paar Grad nach links und sie lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen und mit erhobenem Kopf ihren Freundinnen entgegen.

Dann kam der nervenzerreißendste Teil. Würde die Eule, die sie den Eltern am Vortag geschickt hatte nun mit einer Nachricht zurück kommen? Und wenn ja, was hieß das schon, in den letzten paar Stunden hätte doch auch sicherlich etwas passieren können?

Wenn nichts Ungewöhnliches soweit passiert war, standen Morgan, Hanna und sie gesättigt auf. Jedes mal jedoch, wenn sie am Tisch der Lehrer vorbei ging fragte sie sich ob jemand sie herbei rufen würde. Sie stellte sich das Entsetzen vor, stellte sich vor wie Professor McGonnagal sie in ihr Büro führen würde, ihr einen Ingwerkeks anbieten und schließlich mit belegter Stimme loslegen würde: „Es tut mir sehr leid Ihnen dies mitteilen zu müssen, aber-".

Sie stellte sich vor wie sie losrennen würde, wie sie die Tür aufschmeißen, stolpernd in den Flur hinausrennen würde und nie aufhörte zu rennen. Weiter. Gegen die Gedanken an.

Sobald sie die Große Halle verlassen hatte, wurde der Kopf etwas leichter, etwas freier. Die Große Halle war wie das Herz Hogwarts, in dem die verschiedenen Schüler, die verschiedenen Häuser wie Arterien zusammen trafen. Dort war es wo Veränderungen innerhalb der Schule am deutlichsten zum Vorschein kamen und wo Lily zum aller ersten Mal aufgefallen war dass Plätze in den Reihen der Mitschüler frei blieben, dass schluchzende Mitschüler nun statt der fröhlichen dort saßen.

Und das waren die schlimmsten Tage. Denn immerhin war sie Schulsprecherin, immerhin hatte Dumbledor sie und James am Anfang des Jahres genau deshalb zur Seite genommen.

„Helft ihnen. Helft ihnen, sie werden es nötig haben".

Und so gut sie es versuchte, alles woran sie denken konnte, wenn sie diese Gesichter sah, war, dass sie so, so froh war, dass es nicht ihre Eltern waren.


	3. Ein erster Streit

_Bei den wenigen Reviewern die es hier gibt entschuldige ich mich:_

_Ein kurzes Kapitel. Sehr kurz. Unglaublich kurz. Es beschämt mich wie kurz es ist. _

_Und dabei, es tut mir leid, auch kein sonderlich gutes Kapitel. Es musste jedoch geschrieben werden und nun dass es vorbei ist könnt ihr mit einer besseren Qualität rechnen. Behaupte ich einfach mal. _

_**Oh. **Die eine Frage noch: wie kann man sehen wie viele Leute sich eine Geschichte angesehen haben?_

_Ich habe keinen Schimmer, aber es wäre ja doch mal ganz interessant. _

 3

Wenn der anstrengende und nervenauftreibende Morgen endlich vorbei war konnte sich Lily erst entspannen. In Schulstunden war sie in ihrem Element denn sie konnte konzentriert zuhören, war immer ausgezeichnet vorbereitet und schrieb, wenn auch nicht sonderlich schön, schnell mit.

In den Pausen raste sie los um Nachhilfetermine mit Mitschülern einzuhalten oder mit ihren Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Denn eins gab es das Lily hasste; nachts noch arbeiten zu müssen.

So legte sie nach ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in der Bücherei ein und war von da an frei von Hausaufgaben.

An dem Tag an dem diese Geschichte beginnt und der letztendlich den Start eines neuen Lebens für Lily markieren sollte, hatte sie all dies schon hinter sich.

Sie saß grade in einer ihrer Lieblingsecken im Schulsprecherwohnzimmer auf dem Boden. Der linke Arm umschlang ihre Beine, die angewinkelt an ihren Körper gepresst waren. Mit dem anderen Arm hielt sie ihr Buch in dem sie grade verbissen Notizen machte und von Zeit zu Zeit rückte sie sich zurecht, legte das Buch auf die Knie, hielt es gegen die Wand gepresst, legte es auf den Boden. Auf der Suche nach einer bequemeren Position reckte sie den Rücken und strich sich unbeirrt eine verbissene Locke aus der Stirn.

Der Umschlag des Buches zeigte eine Abbildung eines pulsierenden Gehirns auf dunkelblauem Hintergrund. In großen, weißen Lettern stand dort der Titel: „Berufseignungsdiagnostik – Einstellungstests für Möchtegern-Auroren".

Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen las Lily weiter und bemerkte nicht dass sich jemand neben ihr niedergelassen hatte.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie vor sich hin und kleckste ein großes Ausrufezeichen neben einen Absatz.

„Schon wieder bei der Arbeit?", fragte sie eine Stimme und ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen nickte sie James zu.

„'Berufseignungsdiagnostik'? Wofür brauchst du denn so etwas?"

„_Du _müsstest doch wohl wissen dass Auroren Einstellungstests bestehen müssen, oder?"

„'Türlich. Aber du schaffst das doch im Handumdrehen."

Diese Stimme. Unbeirrt und sicher. Wie gerne sie ihn einmal außer Fassung sehen wollte.

„Scheiße, du verstehst echt _nichts_. Du- lass mich einfach weiterlesen, ja?"

„Nein."

„Was?", fragte Lily ungläubig, den Nacken um neunzig Grad verdreht.

„Ich sagte ‚Nein'", kam die unverblümte Antwort. Ganz klar, ohne die Kälte die in Lilys Stimme lag und ohne den spaßigen Unterton der sonst bei ihm mitschwang.

Lily antwortete nicht. Er schien ihr mit seinen knappen, kaum durchdachten Wörtern den Mund zuzunähen, die Zunge abzuschneiden. Und es tat so _weh _zu wissen dass nur er das konnte.

„Ich mach das nicht mehr mit, Lily"

Unglaublich, war das eine Wort das in ihren Gedanken Überhand behielt.

Unglaublich, wie konnte er es _wagen_?

„Was?"

„Ich mach das nicht-"

„Das mein ich nicht, du großer Trottel. Ich hab schon gehört", ihre Stimme machte vor Aufregung einen Aussetzer und das bleiche Gesicht gewann an Farbe. „Ich habe schon gehört was du Idiot gesagt hast. Aber – warum? Was meinst du? DU kannst das nicht mehr? Was denn? Das hier rumsitzen und mich trösten? Oder das hier rumsitzen und so tun als – als _wollest _du hier rumsitzen und dann. Dann das morgens auf mich Warten. Ich nehme mal an das kannst du auch nicht mehr? Dann hör dir mal an was ich dazu zu sagen habe: Das ist mir doch scheiß egal! Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten, ich habe dir nie gesagt dass ich morgens nicht gerne meine Ruhe habe. Verdammt, ich hasse es dich in jeder freien Minute zu sehen!

Und nun kommst du an und sagst „ich kann nicht mehr Lily, verzeih mir.. bla!" als hätte ich dich je darum gebeten und"

Lilys Stimme verschwand langsam hinter der großen Hand die sich über ihren Mund gelegt hatte und so konnte sie ihre Schimpfkanonade nur noch gedämpft weiter gegen ihn loslassen.

„Lily-", weiter kam er nicht, denn Lily, die nicht gerne einfach so angefasst wurde hatte zu gebissen und James damit zum Schreien gebracht.

„Du, oh, du kleines Mistst-! Und red gar nicht weiter. Schon verstanden was du mir zu sagen hattest. Danke dass du mir die Wahrheit mitgeteilt hast."

Die Stimme war eiskalt und scheuchte Lily eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Genau so gut hätte er ihr einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schütten können.

„Hättest du mich vorhin ausreden lassen, so wüsstest du nun dass ich etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte. Aber Lily, denk bloß nicht dass ich noch einmal mehr als notwendig für dich tu."

Er drehte sich um und ging.

Und ein Eimer Wasser wäre doch besser gewesen.

Denn Wasser konnte den Beschütteten nicht so schrecklich verbrennen.

Als Lily an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, die Decke bis über die Brust zog und auf angenehme Träume hoffte konnte sie nicht anders als zu denken, dass es so erleichternd sein würde keinen Schatten mehr hinter sich zu spüren, keine unangenehme Begleitung mehr an der Seite zu haben.

Doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, spürte sie die stummen Tränen nicht, die ihr Kopfkissen langsam mit der verwischten Wimperntusche grau färbten.


	4. Schmerzen

Ich be**dank**e mich bei allen die diese Geschichte gelesen und kommentiert haben.

Das ist natürlich eine riesige Aufmunterung weiterzuschreiben, auch wenn es nur ein paar liebe Stimmen sind.

Liebe(r ;) ) **APWBDumbledore**: Danke! Kapitel sind nicht anzahlmäßig geplant. Dass diese Snape Faszination nicht im Mittelpunkt steht dürfte ja inzwischen klar sein, oder? Danke 

Liebe **KabaKakao**: Danke schön!

„Und ich denke sie hat das nur gesagt weil sie dachte James wollte das sagen was sie ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hat udn das hätte sie verletzt also hat sie ihm das ins Gesicht gebrüllt bevor er es ihr sagen konnte. Hab ich recht? Falls du verstanden hats was ich gemeint habe gg"  genau richtig erfasst! 

So schlau sie auch ist, alles versteht sie dennoch nicht ;)

Liebe **Lilkins**: Soo viele Reviews! Danke. Danke. Danke! Lily benimmt sich echt blöd, oder? Aber hier ist mal ein Kapitel in dem wir sie etwas besser kennen lernen. Danke für das regelmäßige kommentieren.

Liebe **Lily Summer**: Huch, diese Komplimente! Mir steigt die Röte in die Wangen.

Jah, 'Türlich ändert sich die liebe Lily noch, schließlich muss Harry leben und ich kann mir James einfach nicht als Vergewaltiger vorstellen.

Wie oben schon gesagt wirst du Lily in diesem (aaah, kurzen!) Kapitel kennen lernen.

Wie mache ich das mit den anonymen Reviewern denn?

Lily konnte sich nicht daran erinnern sich je so _jämmerlich_ gefühlt zu haben.

Sie war etwa eine halbe Stunde zuvor aufgewacht, mit einem Kopf der auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag und sich anfühlte als hätte ihn jemand wiederholt gegen eine Wand gehämmert.

Warum lag sie auf dem Boden?

Und was waren diese Träume die sie in Angstschweiß gebadet hatten aufwachen lassen?

Lily stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen ab und reckte sich vorsichtig. Gebrochen schien nichts zu sein, doch ihr Magen schmerzte, die Oberarme auch und der Kopf!, der Kopf sandte surreale Schmerzsignale durch den ganzen Körper.

Durch die schweren Stoffvorhänge fiel ein schwacher Lichtstrahl vorsichtig hindurch, als würde er zögern, als würde er merken dass die Bewohnerin des kleinen, dunklen Zimmers lieber kein Licht zu Gesicht bekäme, doch dann fiel der Strahl auf das blasse Gesicht und sogleich protestierten auch die Augen des Mädchens. Als sich Lily auf die Knie setzte um sich an der Bettkante empor zuziehen dachte sie, sie wäre tot und als sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und jede Haarwurzel sich scheinbar wie rostige Nadeln in ihre Kopfhaut presste, dachte sie nur, dass Tod wohl die beste Alternative wäre.

Sie hievte sich auf ihr Bett und die Kräfte gaben sogleich nach.

Was war nur los mit ihr?

Wie lange sie auf dem Bett lag wusste sie nicht, doch das Licht dass sich nun durch den Spalt in den dunklen Vorhängen drückte, sagte ihr, dass sie den Sonnenaufgang schon eine Weile hinter sich hatte.

Die Schmerzen waren kaum noch zu spüren, noch anwesend, noch unangenehm, aber doch so unscheinbar als hätte ein guter Geist ein Stück Watte um sie herum gewickelt.

Was Lily noch sehr stark bemerkte war der Schweiß der ihren Körper umgab, sie fror und zitterte von Nässe des Schweißes und der Kälte, die von der Steinwand neben ihr ausging.

Ein Bad. Ein wundervolles, warmes Bad wäre die Erfüllung ihrer Träume, fühlte sie, und so richtete sie sich langsam auf, fühlte ihren Kopf, ihre Beine, ihren Bauch ab, als fände sie so die Ursache für die morgendlichen Peinigungen.

Aber nichts. Die Haut war noch immer die ihre, noch immer weiß und unverkratzt.

Der Morgenmantel lag über ihrem Stuhl und griffbereit und nach ein paar vorsichtigen Schritten war Lily in ihrem Badezimmer.

Das Badewasser schäumte und ließ Lily wohlig aufatmen. Der Körper entspannte sich, die Gedanken schalteten sich ab und sie war wohl kurz davor einzuschlafen als sie sachte hinter sich griff um ihre Haarpflegemittel in die Hand zu nehmen.

Es gab einen Aufknall und ein Zersplittern und erschrocken ließ Lily auch noch die Flasche fallen.

Was ihr heruntergefallen war, war eine kleine Glasdose mit Gesichtspuder und der leise Aufschrei, den Lily von sich gab, war einer der von Schmerz nur so bebte.

Diesmal war es jedoch nicht der Kopf der weh tat, sondern das Herz, denn ganz heimlich und unerlaubt hatten sich die Erinnerungen in ihren Kopf geschlichen, als sie auf die von Kinderhand eingeritzte Inschrift sah: _Von Rose für Lily, _und sie das Gesicht ihrer kleinen Schwester wieder vor sich sah, mit den aufgerissenen Augen und dem verschreckten Ausdruck. Und dann kam das Wissen wieder in ihren Kopf zurück, wie eine Flutwelle die so lange von einem Damm aufgehalten wurde bis dieser Stück für Stück in sich zusammen brach:

Sie wusste sie konnte nur noch zu ihr beten.

Die Tränen die den ganzen Morgen lang zu fließen gedroht hatte flossen nicht. Zu viele hatten die grünen Augen im vergangenen Jahr schon verlassen. Stattdessen schrie sie nur, laut und verzweifelt, schrie und schlug mit den Fäusten um sich, nicht wissend dass nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt ein großer, schlanker, junger Mann drauf und dran war an die Tür zu klopfen, nur um dann, mit einem verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck kehrt zumachen und das gemeinsame Quartier zu verlassen.

Die Erinnerungen waren schnell gekommen, ließen sich jedoch nicht wieder schnell vertreiben.

Wie schattenhafte Gestalten huschten sie umher, auf der Suche nach einer Nische in ihrem Kopf in dem sie sich, nach so einer langen Zeit der Abwehr, endlich für immer einbrennen konnten.

Da war der große Streit, den sie mit Rose gehabt hatte, nur zwei Tage vor ihrem Tod.

Da der Artikel im Tagespropheten, auf dem die Kleine in Großaufnahme abgebildet war, der Körper verzogen und still.

Da war der Friedhof, da die verweinte Mutter, der zerstörte Vater, da die tiefberührte Petunia.

Dann verblassten die schwarzen Gedanken und Lily konzentrierte sich auf die Zeit danach, die Trauerzeit.

Sie war es, die sie die Schwester gefunden hatte. Man glaubte sie hätte ein Trauma und schickte sie zu einem Therapeuten.

In jeder Sitzung hatte der Mann da gesessen, in seinem piekfeinen grauen Anzug und hatte sie ermutigend angeschaut.

Alles woran sie hatte denken können war, dass die Eltern nicht genügend Geld für diese Sitzungen hatten, dass sie dadurch Schulden machten die sie sich nicht leisten konnten.

Sie hörte seinen Versuchen dennoch geduldig zu, wissbegierig wie immer.

Wenn er es nicht schaffte ihr zu helfen, vielleicht könnte sie dann seine Methoden aufgreifen, verbessern und an ihren traumatisierten Eltern ausprobieren?

Nicht dass das etwas gebrachte hatte, dachte sie niedergeschlagen.

Erst nach mehreren Stunden merkte Lily, dass sie noch in der Badewanne saß, und mit einer Welle der Enttäuschung, dass sie noch lebte.

Die Stunden waren so unglaublich gewesen, so lang und kurz zugleich, so trance-gleich und dennoch so schwer und erdrückend.

Ein Bein über den Wannenrand geschwungen kletterte sie hinaus, unachtsam. Das Marmor der Wanne war nass und unzeremoniell rutschte sie auch gleich aus, mit dem Kopf voran auf den harten Boden.

Gegen die zuvorgegangenen Schmerzen war das Gefühl dass sich nun in Lilys Kinn ausbreitete gar nichts, und doch spürte sie mit Ärgernis dass sich Tränenflüssigkeit in ihren Augen sammelte.

„Scheiße. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße."

Ein schlanker, junger Mann namens James Potter starrte in seinem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Klassenraum unbeirrt auf den freien Stuhl in der Reihe vor ihm.


	5. Arithmantik

Ich bin in einem Schreibwahn. Bedankt euch bei meinen Eltern, die meine Laune schlecht genug machen. Ärger scheint ein guter Antrieb zu sein.

--

Danke **Lily Summer**:

Dass James sehr verletzt ist, ist ja klar. Lily war schrecklich zu ihm. Aber keine Angst. Ich bin und bleibe voraussichtlich Optimistin 

Also, vielen Dank jedenfalls für die langen Reviews. Das treibt mich sehr an.

Ich danke auch **KabaKakao**:

Wie du sehen wirst entschuldige ich mich mit diesen Kapitel bei dir, dafür dass ich so viele Fragen für dich aufgeworfen habe :D

Sie werden diesmal alle beantwortet, sicherlich nur damit du neue findest ;)

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Es war die Glocke die zum Nachmittagsunterricht aufrief, die Lilys tranceartigen Zustand durchstieß.

Es war nachmittags! Nachmittags an einem, was war es, Donnerstag!

Sie hatte Verteidigung, Zauberkünste und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe verpasst!

Sie hatte ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin verletzt – sie hatte geschwänzt.

Und am schlimmsten: Sie hatte keine Eule nach hause geschickt und auch keine von zu hause hatte sie erreicht.

Schweiß bildete sich in ihren Handflächen, das merkte sie als sie mit der Hand über die Augen strich und diese von der salzigen Flüssigkeit zu brennen begannen.

Der Schmerz war, was sie an die bisherigen Erlebnis des Tages erinnerte.

Aufzuwachen mit diesen Schmerzen, das war nichts neues für Lily, sie hatte es nur lange genug verdrängt. Kurz nach dem Tod der geliebten Schwester hatte sie solche Nächte durchgemacht. Nächte voller Schuldgefühle, Morgen der Selbstauferlegten Schmerzen.

Denn was sie des nachts am sehnlichsten gewünscht hatte war den Schmerz der Schwester auf sich zu nehmen, sie zu erlösen.

Am Ende überanalysiere ich schon wieder, dachte Lily abwesend, aber ich muss einen Grund gehabt haben das wieder zu erleben. Mit dem Tod, mit ihrem Tod habe ich mich abgefunden. Wirklich, Lily, das hast du.

Warum sollte sie sich also schuldig fühlen? Sie war doch ein mit wenigen Fehlern, nicht wahr? Sie half anderen, war fleißig und freundlich.

Was hatte sie getan?

Es musste irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein schlummern, entschied sie, denn soviel wusste sie über Träume.

War sie vielleicht unfreundlich einem der Kleinen gegenüber gewesen?

Oder abwesend zu den Freundinnen, die ihr Leben schon seit sechs Jahren leichter machten?

Ja, das musste es sein; hatte Hanna nicht erst letztens so etwas angemerkt?

„Wir sehen dich immer weniger, Lils."

Dass Hanna sich mit ihren lächerlichen Ausreden abgefunden war ließ Lilys Gedanken nicht leichter werden.

Sie hatte wohl etwas gut zu machen. So einen Tag stand sie nicht noch einmal durch.

Sie Verließ ihre Gemächer, wie Morgan sie in einem Anfall von Neid genannt hatte.

Schulsprecherin hatte doch Vorzüge. Morgens mit mehreren anderen aufzuwachen war Lily nie lieb gewesen.

Als sie die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam überwältigte sie plötzlich ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit.

Kein James, kein James.

Irgendwas in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte. Doch je mehr sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto weiter schien das Gefühl ihrer Reichweite zu entschwinden.

Verwirrt schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf.

Mit einem Blick auf ihren Stundenplan der genau wie immer auf ihrem Tisch befestigt war, erinnerte sich an die Arithmantikstunde die sie noch vor sich hatte.

Sie klemmte sich den dicken Wälzer unter den einen Arm, nahm die Pergamentrolle mit den meterlangen Hausaufgaben in die andere Hand und machte sich auf den Weg.

Nur Schritte von dem Klassenraum entfernt hörte sie ihren Bauch knurren und erinnerte sich an das verpasste Frühstück und Mittagessen.

Sollte sie umdrehen? Vielleicht wären die Tische in der Großen Halle noch nicht abgedeckt?

Aber nein, dies hieß es durchzuziehen. Sie hatte genügend Stoff verpasst und Arithmantik war nicht ihre einfachste Klasse.

Sie murmelte „Silencio" und deutete dabei auf ihren Bauch. Das hätte ihr ja noch gefehlt, dass der Bauch sie blamierte, wenn sie schon viel zu spät kam.

Wie sah sie überhaupt aus?

Sie war seit dem verhängnisvollen Bad nicht mehr im Badezimmer gewesen, hatte in keinen Spiegel geschaut.

Sie entdeckte eine Spinne die auf dem steinernen Gang vor ihr entlang krabbelte und verwandelte sie kurzerhand in eine Handspiegel – brillant war sie in Verwandlung nicht, der Rahmen des Spiegels, in Lilys Vorstellung golden war haarig und grau. Und er _bewegte sich zuckend_.

Aber er tat sein Zweck. Lily sah ihr Spiegelbild und war froh nachgeschaut zu haben.

Dicke Schlieren von Mascara, die sie am Vorabend wohl vergessen hatte abzuschminken, zogen sich durch ihr Gesicht. Die Augen waren rot und puffig.

Alles in allem ein unangenehmer Anblick, aber nichts was sich nicht ändern ließ. Zwei kleine Sprüche und das Gesicht war sauber und die Augen nur noch ein kleines bisschen rosa.

Sie verwandelte die Spinne zurück und sah mit sekundenlangem Entsetzen dass dessen Rücken etwas zu glänzend war, ja, er spiegelte ihre Füße!

Mit einem Schulterzucken klopfte sie an die Tür.

Professor Vector starrte sie an, der Mund leicht geöffnet und Lily fühlte sich sogleich unwohl. Natürlich, sie kam nicht oft zu spät, aber so unglaublich war es doch wohl auch nicht?

Sie murmelte ein kurzes „Entschuldigung" und schritt schnell durch die Klasse um sich an ihren Platz zu setzen.

Was Lily wirklich an dieser Klasse mochte war, dass sich kaum welche ihrer Mitschüler dafür entschieden hatten es weiter zu wählen. Lily dagegen, die außer Wahrsagen alle Fächer in ihren Stundenplan gequetscht hatte Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr flüsternd mitgeteilt, dass man den Stundenplan extra für sie ein bisschen geändert hatte (oja, der Herr wusste wie er sie unter Druck setzen kommte), hatte nun jeden Donnerstag Nachmittag eine interessante Stunde mit nur sieben Mitschülern. Entspannung pur.

Nicht so allerdings an dem Tag.

Lily hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Mr. Potter auch in Arithmantik fabelhaft war und dass er, als er von ihrer Fächerwahl hörte, den Kurs gleich weitergewählt hatte.

Und sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie neben ihm saß.

Lily mochte Arithmantik, genauso wie ihr in ihrer Grundschule Mathematik gefallen hatte.

Es war etwas auf das sie sich verlassen konnte, das, wenn richtig angewendet, immer wieder das selbe ergab.

Nicht so wie bei Verwandlungen, die, wenn die Stimmung, Anspannung oder Motivation nicht stimmte plötzlich haarige Spiegel und hölzerne Schweine zustande brachte.

Oder wie bei Zaubertränken. Zwar war es eins ihrer Lieblingsfächer und sicherlich auch ihr bestes Fach, doch je mehr sie zu sah wie andere daran scheiterten, desto weniger Gefallen fand sie daran. Allein die falsche Raumfeuchtigkeit konnte einen Liebestrank todgiftig machen!, es war so unkomfortabel.

Aber Zahlen eine magische Bedeutung zuzuordnen, das war nicht zu spannend und doch interessant.

Als sie James' Anspannung bemerkte, als sie sich neben ihn setzte, kamen die Erinnerungen an den vorigen Abend ganz plötzlich zurück.

Verbittert wandte sie sich von ihm ab.

Warum hatte er denn immer morgens auf sie gewartet? Hatte er Mitleid gehabt? Mit ihr?

Sie war beliebt, sie war gut in der Schule, quatsch, sehr gut. Sie war Schulsprecherin.

Hatte er Mitleid gehabt?

Und wieso wollte er ihr dann gestern sagen, dass er das nicht mehr tun würde?

_Die redest Müll. _

_Müll. _

_Müll._

_Müll. _

_Müll. _

Hörte sie schon Stimmen?

Es machte wirklich keinen Sinn.

James Potter hatte seit der fünften Klasse für sie geschwärmt. Es war, um ehrlich zu sein, oft sehr unangenehm gewesen.

Dann in der siebten war er erwachsen geworden. Mit Freude hatte sie das gemerkt, und sie war, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn es ihn betraf nur eine gute Observantin seiner negativen Eigenschaften gewesen.

Er hatte ihr allerdings weiterhin sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Was war das nun? Warum..?

Es gab verschiedene Möglichkeiten für das Ganze.

Er hatte keine Gefühle mehr für sie und dachte es wäre seine Pflicht als Schulsprecher Lily gegenüber freundlich zu sein und hatte am Vortag endlich gemerkt dass er keine Lust mehr darauf hatte.

Er mochte sie noch.. Aber warum hatte er sie dann gestern zurück gewiesen?

Sie sah alles ganz falsch.

Nun, A.) machte Sinn. B.) verstand sie nicht. Und C.)? Was sollte das sein?


	6. Gedanken

Minikapitel.

Seit mir nicht böse, ihr Lieben.

Irgendwie.. irgendwie passt nichts mehr.. in der Geschichte.. in mir. Gebt mir ein paar Tage und ich bin wieder auf dem Damm.

33

---

Unglaublich wie sich Sachen verändern können.

Es kam ihr vor als wäre es erst letzte Woche gewesen dass sie mit Hanna und Morgan aus den Schulkutschen gestiegen Thestrale, Thestrale, sie wollte sie nicht sehen! Natürlich wusste sie auf verschiedenen Lektüren dass die Kutschen von Thestralen gezogen wurden; aber... sie zu sehen war wirklich nie auf Lilys Weihnachtswunschzettel gewesen. und auf die Schule zu gelaufen war.

_Unglaublich_ wie froh sie waren! Die Pläne die sie geschmiedet hatten; Lilys Plan eine wundervolle Schulsprecherin zu sein, Morgans Plan mit Sirius Black zusammen zu kommen und Hannas Plan Lily mit Mr. Potter zu verkuppeln.

Warum war nur alles so schief gelaufen?

Morgan war wohl die erfolgreichste. Auf eine etwas gemeine Art und Weise.

Sie hatte es geschafft Blacks Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Sie hatten eine Nacht zusammen verbracht.

Und dann war er wieder weg.

Lily, die selbst ernannte beste Schulsprecherin der Geschichte Hogwarts, versuchte sie zu trösten, dabei kam unglücklicherweise ihre etwas überhebliche Art mal wieder zum Vorschein und trara; die Freundschaft erhielt einen gewissen Knick.

Die rein formell noch sehr enge Bindung war ein großes Schauspiel, das wussten sie alle drei.

Hanna und Morgan hatten Lily kaum mehr etwas zu sagen, es kam ihr vor eine alte Ehe, die in den Seifenopern ihrer Schwester immer so langsam und dramatisch auseinander driftete.

Dessen wurde sie sich erst bewusst als Hanna, loyale, harsche, kleine Hanna Herrn Potter selber vor _ihr _ausfragte und relativ höflich zurück gewiesen wurde.

Was für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl das gewesen war. Wäre ihr Leben in einem Buch festgehalten so hätte sie die Gesichte unzufrieden zugeschlagen. „Klar, was das für ein Gefühl war", hätte sie gesagt. „Dieses naive Mädchen ist eifersüchtig und fühlt sich hintergangen, weil ihre angebliche beste Freundin den Typen anmacht von dem sie selber 'was will.. und sie versteht es nicht mal. Was für ein dummes Ding."

Aber das Leben war nun mal kein Buch und so verstand sie nicht und so konnte sie ihre langjährigen Freundschaften nicht retten, ja, versuchte nicht mal einen Rettungsring nach ihnen zu werfen.

Ja, unglaublich wie schnell sich Sachen verändern können.

Und nun?

Nun saß sie auf einem unbequemen Stuhl, neben noch einer Person die sie verärgert hatte und dachte ganz sachlich über zwei Themen nach.

Das eine schien relativ unwichtig, es war die Erklärung dieses Mysteriums namens James Potter.

Die andere schien etwas wichtiger und ganz objektiv stellte Lily in ihrem Kopf eine Pro und Contra Liste auf.

Pro Leben, Contra Leben. – und dann wiederum: was für ein **Blödsinn.**

Diese Gedanken auch nur zu denken war absolut bescheuert. Die Eltern. Die Eltern waren eine Priorität.

Die Eltern, die würden das nicht aushalten sie zu verlieren.

Nicht dass sie Lily „haben", ums genau zu nehmen, aber immerhin, ein suizidgefährdetes Kind kann wohl nur eine Belastung sein, vor allem für zartbesaitete wie ihre Eltern.

Also leben.

Alles andere wäre feige. Feige. Feige.

Und dann wiederum.. zu wissen dass nur die eigenen Eltern zerstört wären, wären sie weg..

Das machte sie auf eine gewisse, zugegebenermaßen egoistische Art und Weise tieftraurig.

Wäre sie doch mehr – Mensch.

Wie außergewöhnlich merkwürdig ihre Gedanken zu weil waren, wunderte sich Lily und lehnte sich zurück.

Rose, eine Rawenclaw mit der Lily über die Jahre hinweg eine distanzierte Bekanntschaft pflegte, blickte neugierig zu ihr hinüber, die anderen hatten ihre Köpfe wieder Professor Vector zu gewandt.

Allen voran James.

Wieso störte sie das nur?

Naja, so schwer zu verstehen war es wiederum nicht... Lily Evans war beliebt ist beliebt und würde auf immer beliebt sein.

Wenn auch nur oberflächlich, wenn auch nur von unwichtigen Personen. Aber dass James Potter, oh-so-wundervoller James Potter sie mochte, das hatte sie – ja, irgendwann muss frau alles zu geben- das hatte sie geschmeichelt.

Ja, bitte.

Das war doch gar nicht so schwer.

Antwort gefunden und Gedanken konzentriert: Hier sind Zahlen zu verstehen.

Lily Summer: Was für ein lieber Kommentar, ich danke vielmals.. 

Ja, sie ist anders, nicht war? Aber dafür gibt es fanfictions ja... damit wir unsere Fantasie voll und ganz ausleben können. Aufraffen tun sich sture Köpfe ja – soviel ist bekannt – meist erst zu spät.

Aber denk dran: nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, vielleicht bin ich ja doch ganz sozial :D

Lilkins: Oh, Skiurlaub? War's denn schön? 

Kein Problem, dass du erst spät geschrieben hast, „Spät kommst du doch du

kommst":

Ich freue mich dass dir die Geschichte immer noch gefällt!

KabaKakao: Jaaa, Hammer! Sehr gut. Ich denke wenn ein Leser einer der Figuren tun 

würde, dann heißt das wenigstens dass die Figur lebendig genug ist um Aggression auszulösen ;)

Fragen mag ich übrigens. So denk ich wenigstens nicht weiter über meine Mathenote nach :D

Oh.. und deine Komplimente mag ich auch.. )


	7. Mehr Gedanken

Die Stunde war zu Ende, der Raum leerte sich, James rannte fast vor ihr davon.

„Lily?", fragte Professor Vector und weckte sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

Oh, sicherlich wollte sie nun wissen ob es ihr gut ging, ob sie über irgendetwas reden wollte.

Schweigsame Stunden mit einem Muggel-Therapeuten kamen ihr in den Sinn und ohne weiter nachzudenken rief ihre Stimme, ohne Erlaubnis!; „Alles in Ordnung, wirklich, kein Problem, ich geh jetzt, ah, das Essen wartet, eh, wartet nicht, nicht wahr? Wow, hab ich einen Hunger, haha!"

Sie schnellte von ihrem Stuhl hoch, kramte ihre Sachen zusammen und wandte sich der Tür zu, als ihre Lehrerin mit ihrer leicht heiseren Stimme „Ich wollte eigentlich nur deine Hausaufgaben einsammeln, Lily..." sagte.

Das Gesicht der Rothaarigen konkurrierte nun mit dessen Kopfbekleidung um den grelleren Rotton und schien ganz gut im Rennen zu sein.

„Ohh, ja. Die hab ich, Professor."

Sie wollte der jungen Frau die Rolle in die Hand drücken und um ihr Leben rennen, weg von Scham und Bedrückung, doch nun sprach die Autoritätsperson wieder und ihre Stimme hatte den unangenehmen Klang, den ein besorgter Lehrer mit einem besorgten Verwandten teilte.

„Aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl dass es doch mehr zu sagen gibt, hm? Professor McGonnagal fragte das Kollegium heute ob wir etwas über den Verbleib ihrer Lieblings-Schulsprecherin wüssten. Nicht mit diesen Worten natürlich, die gute Minerva."

„Ah, ja. Das muss ich wohl noch mit ihr klären, herrje. Ich hab wohl etwas, eh, verschlafen, ja, das ist's, das ist alles. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich zu spät kam."

Ein unwirsches Abwinken mit der Hand, als Antwort auf die gestotterten Ausreden, sagte Lily, dass sie das Falsche gesagt hatte. Scheinbar war der Silencio-Zauber allerdings nicht ihr bester gewesen, denn nur zu froh hörte sie plötzlich das Knurren ihres Magens, das für eine Ablenkung grade laut genug war.

„Ah, das, ähm, das Frühstück hab ich ja leider auch verpasst... Ich lauf dann mal... schnell.. Ähm. Tschüss- Interessante Stunde, heute, eh, mal wieder!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie einen gestressten und besorgten Blick der Lehrperson, ließ sich allerdings nicht ablenken. Schnurstracks lief sie aus dem Zimmer und den Gang entlang. Der ausbleibende Brief der Eltern fiel ihr ein. Hatten sie nicht geschrieben, war etwas passiert, deswegen, vielleicht, auch die große Besorgung bei ihrer Lehrerin?

Oder vielleicht... vielleicht hatte der dumme Vogel sie einfach nicht erreicht, nicht als sie im Bad war, nicht im Unterricht.

Was taten die Eulen überhaupt, wenn sie einen Brief nicht sogleich zustellen konnten? Waren manche vielleicht geduldiger als andere? Ließen manche die Briefe wohlmöglich einfach fallen, wenn sie kein Interesse an der Überlieferung mehr hatten?

Zuerst sollte sie in ihrem Zimmer nachschauen, vielleicht hatte sich der Vogel durch ein geöffnetes Fenster zwingen können.

Nichts.

Eulerei?

Negativ.

Oh Gott. Aber vielleicht-

„Miss Evans?"

NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!

„Miss Evans! Bleiben Sie doch stehen!"

nein.

Sie hörte auf zu rennen als sie mit der Schulter gegen den Pfosten eines der tausend Treppengeländer schlug. Den Schmerz bemerkte sie nicht, aber der Stoß brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und ließ sie zu Boden stolpern.neinneinneinneinneinnein,bittenein.

Traum!

Es war alles nur ein Traum!

Genau.

Genau. Die dumme Eule verspätete sich ein bisschen, McGonnagal wollte nicht mit ihr sprechen... alles gut. Alles gut.

„Miss Evans, bitte bleiben Sie. Rennen sie nicht weg, so jung bin ich nicht mehr, Lily."

neinneinneinaaAhhhh!

„Bitte. Bitte sagen Sie nichts! Bitte Pr-Professor. Ich will es nicht hören. Lassen Sie mich in Frieden, bitte."

„Lily, kommen- kommen Sie bitte mit in mein B-"

„W-wegen Schulsprechersachen, ja? Ja?"

„K-kommen sie bitte mit, Miss Evans"

Es war vorbei. Aus.

Nun waren sie nicht mehr da, und das, ja, das nahm dann auch den Grund, das gab ihr dann auch die Erlaubnis-

Mit Ekel erkannte sie ihre egoistischen Gedanken, ekelte sich so, dass Ekel ihren Körper zittern und sie wimmern ließ, Ekel pulsierte so sehr durch sie, dass ihn nicht in sich behalten konnte, dass sie sich auf den penibel gepflegten Perser-Teppich der Hauslehrerin übergab.

„Herrje, Lily, ich... ich denke wir, ah, ich denke wir bringen sie zuerst einmal in den Krankenflügel, das wird wohl das Beste sein."

Tranceartig (zum wievielten mal an diesem Scheißtag?) bewegte sich Lily synchron mit ihrer Lehrerin, die einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Lily dachte nicht an Kindheitserinnerungen mit den Eltern, dachte nicht an schöne Gespräche mit der Mutter, nicht an schöne Momente im Schoß des Vaters.

Die Gedanken wanderten von der lebenden Schwester zur toten, die Gedanken ließen sie verstehen, dass die Eltern und ihre jüngste Tochter nun vereint waren, gaben Lily zu denken, dass ihre ältere Schwester sie beschuldigen würde. Sie formte in ihrem Kopf Gegenargumente, plante was sie der Schwester (der einstigen?) an den Kopf werfen würde.

Sie dachte an die Beerdigung, daran dass es eine verregnete sein würde, würde es keinen plötzlichen Wetterumschwung geben. Sie dachte daran, dass sie kein passendes Kleid für den Anlass hatte, dass sie nicht zu Morgan gehen konnte um sich eins zu borgen, daran dass sie planen musste, oder dass Petunia planen müsste, und daran dass.

Die Gedanken überschlugen sich, wirbelten herum, schossen aufeinander zu, der Kopf schmerzte, drückte, die Gedanken waren so _laut_! Sie wollte, dass sie stoppten, wollte nicht mehr denken, wollte, dass die ältere Frau, an der sie sie sich festhielt, sie weglaufen ließe, wollte schlafen, rennen, weinen, schreien, schweigen.

Und wollte dass etwas wehtat, irgendetwas außer ihrem Kopf, wollte die Realität spüren, wollte spüren wie die Gedanken sie erdrückten und das nicht nur wissen, wollte spüren wie sie sich als kiloschwere Felsbrocken auf sie schmissen und nicht nur wissen, dass sie ihren Kopf bald auseinanderreißen würden.

Happy Summer, Ye Merry Reviewer 

Depressing much, hm?

Ja. Hum.

Und dabei war ich vorhin dermaßen gut drauf... und es passierte einfach so, eigentlich sollte sie rennen und Glück finden und dann tippten die Finger und-

Ja.

Hm.

Achja. 1.) Danke für Review(s)

2.) ich bin mir bewusst dass dieses Kapitel schwer zu lesen ist. Aber wirre Gedanken als klare Konstruktionen hier darzustellen behagt mir nicht.

Es ist natürlich kurz das Kapitel, unter 1000 Wörtern, aber, da bin ich mir sicher, wenn ihr es vielleicht später noch einmal versucht zu lesen, dann gefällt es euch vielleicht ein bisschen besser und damit dann soviel wie mir,

Es würde mich _so so _freuen.

Nur das Beste für euch,

xox


	8. Na bitte, Herr Optimist

Sie konzentrierte sich, das sah er ihr an. Immer wenn sie sich konzentrierte war ihre linke Hand in eine Faust verformt, die rechte lag, wenn sie nicht damit schrieb, auf ihrem Oberschenkel – Oh, dieser Oberschenkel! -, dann formten sich zwei Falten auf ihrer Stirn, die obere ganz grade, die andere etwas schief auf das rechte Auge zulaufend.

Wie _oft_ er sie so beobachtet hatte. Im Unterricht wenn sie McGonnagal so unglaublich gespannt lauschte, in den Versammlungen mit den Vertrauensschülern, in der Bücherei wenn sie einem der Jüngeren mit der größten Geduld die Hausaufgaben erklärte.

Und nun.

_Ir_gendetwas war anders. Irgendetwas in ihren Augen.

Lily Evans, Schulsprecherin extra-ordinaire, war heute nicht zu drei Unterrichtsstunden gekommen. Dass sie nicht in Verteidigung und Zauberkünste war hatte er selber gesehen, Remus und Peter sagten sie war nicht in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.

Sirius fand das außerordentlich komisch. Er konnte diese Streberin einfach nicht _leiden_!

Und James? James selber hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.

Ja, sie war nicht nett zu ihm gewesen, nein, sie war sogar extrem unfreundlich, verletzend, aber-

Aber irgendetwas war da, über das er nachdenken musste. Irgendetwas, was am Vorabend passiert war, an das er sich nicht mehr gut erinnern konnte.

Wie war das noch?

Er hatte sie geneckt, sie hatte empfindlich reagiert, ihn weggeschickt, er hatte sich geweigert, wollte ihr grade erklären dass er es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte wie sie sich zu Tode arbeitete, dass er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte ohne sie zu sein und dann?

Dann war der unwirsche Ausdruck in ihren Augen – diese Augen! – einem erschrockenen gewichen, der einem verletzten wich und nach nur ein paar Hunderstelsekunden war der unwirsche Blick wieder da und sie hatte angefangen, laut, unglaublich laut auf ihn einzuschreien, es wäre komisch gewesen wäre es nicht Lily, nicht die Frau sei-

Ja, aber dann hatte er aufgeschnappt was sie ihm vorwarf.

„_Was meinst du? DU kannst das nicht mehr? Was denn? Das hier rumsitzen und mich trösten? Oder das hier rumsitzen und so tun als – als wollest du hier rumsitzen und dann. Dann das morgens auf mich Warten. Ich nehme mal an das kannst du auch nicht mehr?_"

Er wollte sie korrigieren, wollte erklären dass er es liebte, _liebte!_, sie morgens zu sehen, dass er jeden Morgen am liebsten in ihr Zimmer stürmen wollte um sie zu sehen, dass er nachts nicht schlafen konnte weil er wusste, dass sie nur ein paar Meter weiter lag.

Aber dann hatte sie weiter gesprochen und alle positiven Gedanken lösten sich in Luft auf.

„_Verdammt, ich hasse es dich in jeder freien Minute zu sehen!_

_Und nun kommst du an und sagst „ich kann nicht mehr Lily, verzeih mir.. bla!" als hätte ich dich je darum gebeten und-_"

Das hatte alle Sicherungen bei ihm durchbrennen lassen. „_Ich hasse es dich in jeder freien Minute zu sehen!_"

Das war erniedrigend, das war peinlich, das war unfair.

Aber-

Wie kam sie nur auf solche Gedanken? Wie kam es nur dass sie dachte er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen?

Und, verdammt, wie kam es dass sie dabei so aggressiv, so verletzend wurde?

xXxXx

Und nun saß sie hier. Und irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Und er konnte, er wollte nicht mit ihr sprechen. Denn verletzt, verletzt war er immer noch.

Ihre Freundinnen würden sicherlich wissen was los ist. Er musste sie einfach finden.

Zu erst suchte er nach Hanna, seiner Teamkollegin. Sie war ein harsches Mädchen, aber nicht oberflächlich wie Morgan.

Dann erinnerte er sich an die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hanna, Hanna die an Jungen noch nie Interesse gezeigt hatte, hatte ihn gefragt ob er mit ihr nach Hogsmead wollte. Mit ihr!

Nicht dass er ein Problem damit gehabt hätte, sie konnte lustig und, wenn sie sich bemühte, freundlich sein.

Aber als Mitglied der Quidditch-Mannschft wusste sie doch wie sehr er ihre beste Freundin liebte, sie hatte doch versuchte ihn mit Lily verkuppeln, das hatte sie ihm im Sommer vor dem siebten Schuljahr noch geschrieben.

Und irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Denn Lily saß neben ihm, neben ihm!, als sie ihn gefragt hatte. Und sie, Lily, sah nicht so aus als wüsste sie was grade passierte.

Nicht Hanna also.. die beiden konnten ja schließlich nicht das beste Verhältnis haben, die Spannungen die er spürte. Er war schon immer ein guter Menschenkenner. Die beiden hatten sich scheinbar nicht mehr viel zu sagen.

Morgan war die einzige andere Person die ihm sonst noch einfiel mit der Lily regelmäßig Kontakt hatte. Sicherlich, Remus und Lily lernten viel zusammen, aber Remus hatte schon berichtet dass er nichts wüsste.

Gemeinschaftsraum, neun Uhr abends. Die wunderschöne Morgan saß alleine in einem Sessel am Feuer und sah alles andere als gutgelaunt aus.

„Morgan?"

„Hm", summte sie zurück, ohne aufzublicken.

„Können wir kurz reden?"

Morgan, so lernte er, hätte nicht gewusst wo Lily ist („Wahrscheinlich in der _Bibliothek_", verzog sie ihr Gesicht in eine hässliche Grimasse) und wusste auch nicht was mit ihr los war („Wahrscheinlich nur wieder so eine Macke", der Gesichtsausdruck wurde passiv).

Was nur los mit den dreien?

Irgendwas stimmte nicht und er fragte sich ob Lily deshalb so merkwürdig war. Vielleicht hatten sie sich gestritten und nun dachte sie er wollte sie auch nur verletzen, so wie die langjährigen Freundinnen.

Aber irgendwie passte das alles nicht zusammen.

„Verschwend nicht so viele Gedanken an sie!", hörte er Sirius' Stimme in seinem Kopf und er stimmte unüberzeugt zu. Es brachte nichts... Eindeutig. Gott, sie hatte ihm schon oft genug gesagt, dass er sich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen sollte.

Am besten wäre wohl ein bisschen Schlaf. Ein bequemes Bett.

Als er in den Quartieren der Schulsprecher ankam saß Lily noch in der selben Position an ihrem Schreibtisch, ein Kugelschreiber nun in der rechten Hand, dessen Mine sie nun in Sekundenschnelle per Knopfdruck heraus- und hereindrückte

Das Klicken irritierte ihn. Er wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, wollte ins Bett. Und gleichzeitig wollte er seine Hand auf die schmale Schulter legen und plante schon was genau er sagen würde, als das Klicken stoppte und sich die gebeugte Gestalt zu ihm umdrehte.

Lilys Gesicht war blass, blasser als sonst sogar, die Augen waren leicht gerötet, fast so als hätte sie geweint. Absurd. Niemand hatte Lily Evans je weinen sehen.

Er schluckte. Sie guckte ihn aus großen Augen an. Direkt Auge zu Auge. Und plötzlich passierte das Komischste.

Komischer als dass sie nicht zum Unterricht gekommen war, komischer als die Anschuldigungen des Vortags.

Plötzlich stand sie auf und bewegte sich auf ihn zu, wurde schneller, rannte fast und er dachte sie würde ihn ohrfeigen, warum auch immer, und sie lief direkt auf ihn zu und plötzlich spürte er zwei dünne Arme die sich um ihn schlangen und hörte ein Schluchzen, spürte es als ihr bebender Körper seinen erbeben ließ und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, nahm sie in den Arm, spürte den Körper, den langangebeteten, an seinen gepresst.

XXxXx

Hey danke.. für's Lesen. Wenn auch nicht für das übermäßige kommentieren :D


End file.
